


what the fuck are you saying? - kagesuga

by rosibu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Sexual Content, Top Kageyama Tobio, kageyama tobio sex addict, sugawara koshi - Freeform, sugawara whore, what else do i put
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosibu/pseuds/rosibu
Summary: sugawara se encontraba en una fiesta de recuentro de la preparatoria, todos los del karasuno se encontraban alli.. espera.. ¿kageyama estaba borracho?.the boys are around 24 to 27 years old
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 8





	what the fuck are you saying? - kagesuga

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is something daring

sugawara solo miro con aburrimiento aquel correo electrónico que le había llegado hace una semana, no quería ir realmente, es decir, todos estarían casados, seguramente con hijos o haciendo lo que les gustaba, como hinata que se había hecho jugador profesional de vóley, lo admiraba muchísimo, es mas, había veces en las cuales lo llegaba a envidiar por que en algún momento también quiso ser lo mismo que aquel chico.

negó con su cabeza, debía dejar de ser así, estaba bien con su carrera de maestro, si bien era agotador, no se aburría tanto. 

es decir, básicamente no se podría aburrir por estar todos los días con trabajos para corregir o cosas así, además que no tenia con quien salir, bueno si bien varias veces kuroo y akaashi de vez en cuando le preguntaban por separado si se podían ver, pero sabia que ese no era un tranquilo encuentro, tal vez con akashi si pero con kuroo bueno, era un actriz porno, pero cambiando de tema, sugawara ya no podría tomarse la libertad de ir a cojerse a todos los que alguna vez fueron sus rivales en la cancha, no podía.

siguió leyendo el mensaje con aburrimiento, abajo decían todos los nombres de antiguos estudiantes que estaban en su año hasta el primer año, donde estaban kageyama y hinata, sonrió al recordarlos, la primera vez que los conoció ambos eran un desastre.

\- oh, otra vez -murmuro al recibir una llamada de kuroo, después de todo, se llevaban bien, no estaba mal atender una llamada. - ¿kuro? -

\- ¡sugawara! - exclamo contento

\- ¿qué quieres? - hablo junto a una risita.

\- ¿vas a seguir rechazando mi petición? - sugawara pudo ver mentalmente al chico de cabellos negros haciendo un mohin.

\- lo menos que quiero es tener relaciones sexuales con un actriz porno. menos sabiendo que ni siquiera usas condones. tio, que asco - kuro rió ante la respuesta de su amigo

\- ¿así que ves mis videos? - pregunto con diversión

\- más de una vez me pediste follar, cuando estabas en la preparatoria y cuándo comenzaste a trabajar de puta, claro que voy a ver un video tuyo, necesitaba ver con quién cojes y dios, que asco - a pesar de que sugawara hablaba en serio kuroo se reía ante las palabras del chico.

\- son personas sanas, tampoco como si fuera a cojerme a una persona con alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

\- agh, kuro, hablamos cuando realmente quiera entregarte mi culo - y así finalizo su llamada. puede que ahora diga que no le gustaría cojer con alguno de sus antiguos rivales, pero bien que a veces cuándo terminaban los partidos iba un rato al baño para entregar su culo a la mayoría de sus rivales y algunos de ellos fueron, oikawa tooru, akaashi keiji, kotaro bokuto, ushijima wakatoshi, oh y por poco kuroo. ah, también lo habia hecho con algunos de su equipo, pero nada más que mamadas en el cuarto de limpieza.

otra vez volvió a ver el mensaje, eran las ocho y la fiesta comenzaba a las diez. podría salir un poco, después de todo, no era un viejo demacrado como para no ir a una fiesta de encuentro.

se vistió con un pantalón negro algo apretado, dejando que su trasero se marcara a su gusto, junto a una camisa roja, desabrochando los primeros tres botones, también se colocó unas zapatillas negras que a simple vista parecían unos zapatos para usar con traje. miro la hora mientras acomodaba su cabello y luego ponerse algo de colonia excepto en el cuello, es decir ¿Quién sabia? no quería que alguien en vez de chupar su piel, chupase perfume, le había pasado una vez hace un tiempo.

se acercaban las diez, decidiendo por tomar un uber para llegar mas rápido al lugar donde se iban a reunir. aunque el que manejaba le había cagado el principió de lo que quedaba de noche por sus comentarios sexistas, por esa razón tuvo que abrocharse los botones de la camisa hasta poder bajar, ni bien lo hizo, tiro el dinero que le tenia que dar en la cara, haciéndole ''fuck you'' con su dedo medio. se desabrocho los tres botones que se había desabrochado en el uber.

wow, si que se sorprendió al entrar, al primero que se le vino a la mente ver con hijos era a daichi pero no, la única persona que tenia hijos era tanaka - al final creo que.. no, realmente logro estar con kiyoko - confirmo al verlos besandose.

\- ¡¡sugawara!! - oh, unas de las razones por las que había venido.

\- ¡noya! - grito casi con la misma emoción - ¿y asahi? hace mucho que no lo veo 

\- asahi-san está en. - no pudo terminar su oración por que hinata había saltado a los brazos del peli gris.

— ¡Koshi-san! — grito

\- hinata - sonrió para besar su mejilla y luego bajarlo.

solo fueron unas horas de charlas, finalmente se había encontrado con todos los de su antiguo equipo, algunos hablaban de sus relaciones, otros de su vida cotidiana o de su intimidades sexuales, koshi solo sonreía y reía ante las palabras que intercambiaban, como si el equipo no se hubiese separado. pero había algo que le incomodaba y eso era por la mirada de kei; lo miraba con tanta intensidad que le daban ganas de irse de allí.

de repente, justo cuándo todo iba bien, la música paró, confundiendo a todos. los antiguos estudiantes miraron hacia donde se transmitía la música, parecía un gran escenario, y ahí fue cuando se dió cuenta de la ausencia del ex mejor colocador del karasuno, se había concentrado tanto en tsukishima que habia perdido de vista al menor.

\- dónde mierda.. ¡¡sugawara-senpai!! - grito tobio, sugawara trago saliva, ¿desde cuándo la voz de él era mas gruesa? - ¡¡para todos los idiotas que tienen hijos, tápenle los oídos!! - volvió a gritar desde el micrófono, la única mujer con niños de tres años tapo los oídos a los menores.

\- ¿Qué creés que haces? - hablo tanaka sin necesidad de gritar por qué no se escuchaba nada más que murmullos. ahora.. ¿Dónde estaba el director?

tobio lo ignoro haciendo sonar su cuello. sin querer a suga le pareció atractivo - ¡kei, escucha! - el de lentes lo miro poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. yamaguchi soltó un ''tsukki'' con preocupación y como antes solía hacerlo, kei dijo ''cállate, yamaguchi'', aunque esta vez no recibió un ''lo siento, tsukki'' - ¡¡está jodida noche.. seré yo el que joda el culo de sugawara koshi!! -

todos los de ahí se quedaron en silencio, tsukki soltó una risita burlona, mientras tobio se tambaleaba gracias a lo que había tomado anteriormente.

\- ¡¿qué mierda dices?! - grito sugawara acercándose al escenario, todos miraban la escena con extrañeza.

\- que te voy a follar el culo - soltó mientras miraba al de cabellos grises acercándose a él. sugawara no estaba tan enojado pero, oh vamos, se llevaban dos años, ¿Realmente kageyama pensaba qué iba a cojer con un crio de su ex equipo de vóley?, bueno, aunque..

sugawara lo tomo por los cabellos antes de disculparse por el micrófono, bajando las escaleras maldiciendo en voz baja.

\- sugawara-san tiene una actitud más dominante.. me gusta - murmuro el de lentes mientras miraba como se llevaba a kageyama de los cabellos hasta salir de la reunion.

\- ¿qué mierda estabas haciendo?, ¿acaso te dió celos tsukki? - hablo en broma una vez soltó al chico. sorprendiéndose por su respuesta.

\- te miraba con unas ganas - hablo serio pero sugawara se rió - escuché que te lo cojiste en uno de los entrenamientos.. al día siguente él menciono que follo con alguien super estrecho y.

\- ¿creés que voy a dejar que alguien como tu?.. - nego con su cabeza - lo qué hice con tsukishima fue cosa del pasado, si tan solo tuvieras mi edad. - bostezo comenzando a caminar, ¿hacía dónde?, tal vez e iba a ir al departamento de kuro, donde siempre lo invitaba pero siempre se negaba.

\- mierda, por favor - no supo en que momento kageyama lo habia acorralado contra una pared.  
No supo en que momento volvio a entrar a escondidas a la fiesta solamente para entrar a un cuarto.. un cuarto de limpieza.  
No supo en que momento sus miradas se encontraron y tampoco en qué momento había comenzado a besarlo, por qué sí, sugawara le habia dado el 'ok' en cuánto se acerco para besarle.

.

la música se escuchaba a tope, gritos y griteríos era lo que se podía llegar a escuchar, aunque aquellos sonidos estaban apagados, muy a penas sugawara podía escuchar los suspiros de kageyama tras dar un beso nuevo en su cuello.  
sugawara soltaba gemidos leves mientras tenia su cabeza hacia atrás, tobio se encargaba de besar y dejar pequeñas marcas en toda la zona del cuello, a la vez que apretaba levemente la cintura contraria.

\- mph, T-tobio-chan - tartamudeaba constantemente, y es que no entendía por que los labios del menor se sentían tan bien contra aquella zona.

\- lo siento - menciono para volver a unir sus labios, sugawara no espero más, comenzando a besarlo con la misma intensidad y necesidad. el mayor se sorprendió cuando sintió la erección del mas alto. realmente era grande.

\- k-kageyama, detente, ni siquiera tengo condones -se permitió a hablar ni bien los labios del menor dejaron los suyos. pero tobio parecía no querer dejarlo, bajando sus manos hacia el trasero de sugawara, jugueteando con el, apretándolo de la manera menos indecente.

si tal vez kageyama tuviera mas fuerza, o si realmente quisiera hacerlo podría romper aquel pantalón ajustado que no dejaba acariciar y juguetear con lo que quería.

\- mierda - murmuro por no creer lo que iba a hacer. se pregunto por ultima vez mentalmente si estaba bien entregarle su trasero al chico que conoció en primer año.. agh, ¿por que lo pensaba tanto?, había tenido sexo con kei en la preparatoria ¿por que se preocupaba tanto?.  
sin pensarlo mucho, quito las manos de kageyama de su trasero para agacharse, poniéndose de rodillas.

kageyama parecía nervioso.  
sonrió por eso. desabrochando el pantalón del chico se sintió ansioso, bajo aquellos junto al bóxer, abrió sus ojos de manera sorpresiva por el tamaño que tenia. 

con una de sus manos comenzó a hacer un leve vaivén, a los minutos acerco sus labios para escupir la extensión y no se espero mucho para metérselo en la boca.

suspiros pesados salían de la boca del chico mas alto, varias veces había escuchado que sugawara era un buen mamador y es que no se equivocaban. sugawara parecía ahogarse al tener semejante cosa en la boca, pero aun así koshi se las arreglaba para metérselo por completo.  
tobio parecía no aguantar mas, ya a puras penas podía controlarse por que unas de sus manos querían llegar a la cabeza de suga para poder aumentar la velocidad, pero eso no duro mucho ya que una de sus manos viajo hacia la cabellera gris, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones grisáceos. comenzado a aumentar la velocidad del vaivén, los ruidos ahogados que salían de parte de koshi parecían querer enloquecer a tobio.

koshi con los ojos lagrimeados miraba atentamente hacia arriba viendo a la perfección las facciones contrarias.

un gemido algo agudo salió de la boca del mas joven una vez Jodió por completo la boca del hombre. koshi se lo trago de una, limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano. 

volvió a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. sugawara se sorprendió ante la fuerza que tuvo kageyama al levantarlo y apoyarlo contra la pared. se entusiasmo más cuando el chico le susurro en el oído - acabo de joder tu boca, ahora como dije antes, joderé tu trasero las veces que quiera -

suga ya estaba que temblaba por la emoción, sus ojos aun seguían lagrimosos, su boca entre abierta, con su trasero hacia atrás mientras kageyama bajaba sus pantalones junto a sus boxer, sintiendo aún el gusto dulce por toda su garganta del semen que recientemente había tragado.

las manos de kageyama bajaron jugueteando con el trasero del hombre, aquellas viajaron por las nalgas hasta separarlas, lamiendo unos de sus dedos para introducirlo lentamente, koshi estaba estrechó.. definitivamente no follaba hace mucho. tal vez debía admitirlo, por que más de una vez había tenido sueños húmedos en la preparatoria por culpa de koshi, imaginado como seria joderlo hasta que no pudiese caminar hasta el día siguiente, y eso fue gracias a los rumores, desde entonces tenia muchísimas ganas de probarlo, de sentirlo.

Gemidos salían de la boca del mayor, Kageyama termino por meter el último dedo en su entrada, estaba algo frustrado por qué la música de fondo no lo dejaba disfrutar los suaves gemidos del adulto. Termino por sacar aquellos dedos del interior ajeno, logrando sacarle un gemido más a koshi.

Sugawara se sintió vacío por momentos, y eso que recién empezaban.  
Tobio tomo su polla para poder colocarla en el agujero de su amigo.  
Sugawara tembló ante el peso de Tobio sobre su espalda para poder acercarse a su oído 

— Sugawara-san~, ¿podrías acomodarte mejor? O quieres que lo haga yo~ — nuevamente tembló ante el susurró de Kageyama, solamente se despegó un poco de la pared, poniéndose en una postura más cómoda, aún entregándole todo su trasero al menor.

Kageyama sonrió de lado para solamente decir — jure hacerlo lento pero no puedo. — koshi no entendió, movió un poco su cabeza para poder verlo, quedándose casi sin aire al de repente sentirse lleno, sintió algo de dolor al principio soltando un gemido que raspó su garganta, las lágrimas desbordaron por sus ojos ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan bien?

Ni bien tobio entro soltó un jadeo a la par de Koshi, tirando su cabeza hacía atrás, entrando y saliendo de manera lenta, sintiéndose en el mismo cielo al sentir cómo las paredes contrarias atrapaban su polla.

De a poco sus movimientos fueron más rápidos. Sugawara ya estaba que lloraba, literalmente a puras penas podía tragar su saliva, y con bastante esfuerzo podía respirar; ¿Desde cuándo follar era cómo estar en el cielo?.

Tobio agarraba la cintura contraría con algo de fuerza, apretando sus dientes, frunciendo su ceño a la vez que iba aumentando de velocidad. — joder~ — murmuro volviendo a las embestidas lentas, no entendía como aún sugawara seguía así de estrecho.  
Termino por correrse dentro de sugawara, y realmente pensó en que ya koshi estaba cansado y que no quería más pero.

— agh, juro que si no tienes como llenarme nuevamente eres un niñato — a suspiros pesados logro hablar. A decir verdad se sentía cansado, sus piernas parecían prácticamente gelatina.

— dije que te follaria las veces que quisiera. — le recordó mientras masturbaba con su mano derecha la erección de su mayor. Koshi en tan solo minutos se vino en la mano de tobio. — entraré despacio — anunció apoyando la cabeza de su polla en la entrada contraría, entrando lo más lento posible. Se escapo un "plop" cuándo sugawara tiró su trasero hacía atrás, logrando que tobio entrara por completo.

tres, siete, diez, veinte embestidas más dió de manera rápida escuchando los fuertes gemidos de sugawara pidiendo más, llegando los dos al climax por tercera vez. Está vez si que estaban cansados por qué ni bien se corrieron cayeron al piso, por suerte Kageyama había sido capaz de agarrar a koshi antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

— esto es todo un desastre — comenzó con su respiración agitada, viendo todo el semen en la pared y suelo desparramado. Literalmente que si alguien entraba estaban jodidos.

**Author's Note:**

> no matter how short it is, please comment!


End file.
